Titere
by Gato Azul
Summary: El caso Kira terminó, sólo en la oficina Near piensa en Mello y en lo que hizo por él.Tal vez era algo más de lo que siempre creyó.


Títere

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son propiedad de los maestros Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

Near se sentó en medio de sus robots de juguete. Sus colores vivos desentonaban con su humor, la oficina estaba vacía por primera vez en meses, sólo la luz débil del monitor alumbraba un poco.

El caso Kira había terminado.

Los otros estarían en sus casas pero ninguno sentía ánimos de celebrar, no había nada por qué celebrar.

Ya no estaba en Wammy´s House estudiando, ya no estaba en el SPK resolviendo el caso. L no existía más, por fin lo había alcanzado, no era ya ni siquiera una meta. Halle, Gevanni, Rester…no tenía idea de dónde podían estar, en realidad tampoco le importaba mucho.

Uno de sus robots, el azul con amarillo, su favorito, se movió en el aire sostenido por su mano. Rodeó la torre de naipes, en esa torre vivían todos sus pequeños títeres, había un piso para cada uno, aunque el de Kira había sido recientemente aplastado. Azul con amarillo destruyó ése piso sobrante con su rayo láser.

-Bam- Susurró. Mientras tiraba la parte alta de la torre, con cuidado de no derrumbar nada más.

Su títere estaba reunido con los otros miembros del SPK. Los apartó, no estaban en el mismo lugar, le gustaba que sus muñecos siguieran la situación, sin embargo no había aplastado el de L, ni el de Mello, de alguna forma ellos seguían presentes mientras continuara el caso Kira, pero había acabado esa tarde. Ninguno de los dos participaba ya en el mundo. Ninguna de sus acciones pasadas era determinante, ninguno de sus hechos o decisiones afectaban ya a las personas que siguieran vivas, era momento de deshacerse de sus títeres.

Aplastó el de L con sus dedos y lo lanzó a una caja llena de papeles.

La sonrisa maliciosa de Mello lo miraba desde sus manos, su cicatriz, su cabello extraño, todas esas cosas convertidas en un títere burdo. Quiso aplastarlo, se detuvo cuando la carita plástica se deformaba por la presión. Colocó el muñequito rubio junto al suyo. No estaría vivo si no fuera por Mello, si lo analizaba bien él aún no salía de la jugada, no estaría fuera hasta que él mismo, Near, hubiera muerto. Por su decisión él se había salvado, todo lo que lograra en su vida, todos los casos que resolviera serían resultado de los actos de Mello. ¿De qué servía ser el número uno? Lo único que habría conseguido por sí mismo sería la muerte, era el número dos quien se llevaba el mérito. De cierta forma Mello logró lo que siempre había querido: superarlo. Gracias a Mihael Keel se había salvado, no podía tenerle una deuda más grande.

Mello siempre deseó ser mejor, era impulsivo, trataba de ir un paso adelante. Vivía rápidamente, hacía lo que le daba la gana, casi siempre obtuvo lo que quiso, excepto ganarle, aunque al final…

_A quien más debo estarle agradecido es a …_

¿Por qué había comentado eso? No era indispensable para explicar el caso, sus gratitudes no eran de interés para ninguno de los que estaban allí. Pero quiso decirlo, que había sido salvado, que no era su intelecto la carta del triunfo. Su intelecto, su única cualidad, lo que le daba una pertenencia, un papel en el mundo, no había bastado para mantenerlo vivo, el verdadero as oculto había sido Mello, su jugada definitiva. No pudo completar el rompecabezas sólo y sin embargo no sentía vergüenza de confesarlo. Todo era gracias a Mello, quería que les quedara muy claro, que lo supieran. ¿Por qué? Keel siempre sintió envidia ¿pero él?

No le molestaban las actitudes del rubio, ni sus celos, tampoco le guardaba rencor por haberle apuntado con una pistola. No le interesaba, ignorarlo resultaba la reacción más lógica, incluso cuando Halle le dijo que había muerto él contestó que no era importante. Pero lo era. Había permitido que lo asesinaran para resolver el caso, claro que era importante, lo comprendió después de un tiempo. Se perdió un poco en la cadena de razonamientos ¿Cuál había sido el primero? Si ya recordaba, ¿Pero él? ¿Qué sentía frente a la envidia declarada de su compañero en el orfanato?

_¿Es necesario preguntárselo estando Mello muerto? ¿De qué sirve ahora?_

Efectivamente era inútil, entonces ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en eso? ¿Por qué durante un instante mientras hablaba de la resolución del caso y aludía a la participación de Mihael la voz lo había abandonado? ¿Qué conclusión vislumbró a través de su propio monólogo? En ese momento no había pensado, había sentido, algo poco común en él, su estado de ánimo casi siempre era el mismo. Rara vez se molestaba, rara vez se entristecía, de hecho su propio impulso de sonreírle a Kira le había resultado extraño, cómo si alguien más sonriera en su lugar.

Se veía a sí mismo de pie delante de su torre, contemplando los dos muñecos, juntos. Pero a su lado no había nadie, sólo era su figura parada frente a una escena que no había ocurrido en la realidad, que no ocurriría nunca, porque Mello ya no existía.

Enredó el dedo índice en uno de sus mechones albinos. Mello ya no existía.

Se inquietó al caer en la cuenta de que a pesar de que Keel no había sido nada similar a un amigo, era el único ser humano con el que tenía algún vínculo. Suponía que para los demás era sólo un niño raro muy inteligente que no hablaba con nadie.

¿Qué había sentido todos esos años por la envidia declarada de su compañero de orfanato? Si él no fuera Near pensaría que era natural llorar, las personas lloraban en situaciones como esas, en las que un viejo conocido muere. Él era una persona también y Mello un viejo conocido, pero en su caso llorar no era natural. ¿Qué habría pensado el rubio si de repente lo encontrara sollozando delante de sus títeres?

Alzó la mano para tomar el muñeco y destruirlo de una vez, pero se quedó suspendida a mitad de camino. No quería tirarlo a la caja de papeles. Bajó el brazo, con una sensación molesta y abrumadora que no deseaba experimentar por más tiempo.

¿Por qué la voz se le había adherido en la garganta, por qué se removía desde allí y le apretaba el aliento igual que durante su explicación? Era una pregunta sencilla, hubiera podido responderla cualquiera con conocimientos básicos de anatomía humana y neurología, sin embargo le estaba resultando el conocimiento más difícil de asimilar.

Mello significaba algo, ahora que no volvería a verlo eso que le había representado se hacía más denso. ¿Qué era Mello? ¿Quién era Mello para él? Ya nunca iba a saberlo, sólo comprendía que había algo entre ellos sin decir, que viviría ignorando la razón de Mihael para salvarle y su propia razón para no poder deshacerse de su títere.

Tomó al muñeco de sonrisa maliciosa y se lo metió en un bolsillo, no importaba que ya no existiera físicamente, los rastros de Keel seguirían repercutiendo en su vida, para él nunca saldría del escenario.

Notas de la autora: L te amoooooooo!


End file.
